New Experiences
by Anonymous112
Summary: Katrina goes through some new experiences...and things get steamy... includes the Cullen family I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE DOES, I SIMPLY BORROWED THEM! :D


New Experiences

Ch. 1- Remember

Our moans and gasps were filling the room. Our clothes were on the floor, crumpled together in a pile.

"Ohhh….you feel so good, baby," her voice cried out to me. "Please, don't stop…."

I groaned quietly into her neck and buried my face just beneath her chin. I wasn't going to stop if it was for my life. This feeling with her was so amazing…I don't think I could ever even stop.

"Oh….you feel amazing, baby," I moaned out loud and pulled her closer to me. She felt so good on me…everything was perfect. Our bodies moving in sync, her hands wrapped around me, burying her fingernails into my back. I ignored the pain because this feeling felt much more wonderful.

A strange sensation washed over me making my body twitch a little. Her body did the same as I released into her. Our breathing was heavy and our moans louder than ever now.

"Oh god….," she said out loud and collapsed onto the pillow. I fell down right beside her and pulled the blanket onto both of us. She move over silently, yet slowly somehow, and cuddled into my chest.

"That was…wow," I managed to say; it was more than amazing. I hugged her into my chest and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

She nodded her head, agreeing with me. She blushed and I lightly brushed my finger onto her cheek.

"You're so beautiful you know that?." I smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. That made her blush even more. A chuckle ran out of my mouth as I looked at her.

"You were amazing baby, I mean it," she said and gave me a kiss on the lips; it was passionate and full of love. I kissed her back, making it last longer, her lips felt so good on mine; warm, soft, and so smooth. I closed my eyes and kept on kissing her until she pulled away to catch her breath. "Robert, you may be the most interesting person I've ever met in my life." She looked at me and I stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Really? I was going to say the same to you." I chuckled and cuddled closer to her and sighed happily. "Wow, that was amazing. Everything that happened."

"Mmmm, it was. I don't think amazing really covers it." She laughed, the sound of wind chimes; it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life.

This was the first time we ever got this close to each other, rather than holding hands outside in public. I took away her virginity that night.

"Robert, are you daydreaming again?," a voice asked me. I could recognize the voice from miles away; it was my sister, Alice.

"Huh?," I replied and turned to her.

She shook her head and giggled and I glared at her while shaking my head. "I knew it, you were daydreaming as always." She laughed quietly.

"Alice, don't you have something to do?," I asked, trying to distract her from the subject.

"No, why?"

"Just asking."

She reached over to the clear, glass, coffee table and received her book and began reading again.

Alice was nineteen years old and I was twenty-two, obviously the older brother. Alice was short, her hair cropped, pointing in every direction, and deep black. She was enthusiastic about everything; even if the situation was bad she would always try to make it seem better.

Rosalie walked in then. Her golden hair shining in the sun as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Alice, I was thinking of taking Katrina out for shopping today," she started and glanced over at me. "Oh, hi Robert."

"Hi," I replied, smiling lightly at her.

Alice slammed her book shut and placed it back down onto the table and got up. "Sounds good, I need to get her some new clothes anyways, she really has no sense of fashion." She giggled.

"Wait, wait, wait, you both are going to take Katrina to shop? She was suppose to stay home with me today remember?," I interrupted their shopping conversation.

"Robert, please, she needs to go out with her sister-in-laws, you can go and have fun with Jasper and Emmett," Rosalie replied, fixing her shirt. "She stays home with you way too much."

"Yeah bro, that's true. She needs to get out of the house and have fun with us," Alice replied, obviously supporting Rose.

I grimaced at them and got up silently. "Fine."

I heard their footsteps as they made their way upstairs to get my wife. After a few moments I started for the stairs and went up to our room. I knocked on the door and opened it and walked in.

"Baby, they're making me go shopping with them. You know how Alice treats me like a Barbie Doll, I hate that," she said, as she put her shoes on, her face slightly pouting.

I made my way to the bed and hugged her and gave her a kiss. "I know baby, today is suppose to be our day together." I grimaced again and looked at her.

She frowned with me and hugged and kissed me back.

The door creaked open as Rose and Alice walked in. "Ready to go, Katrina?," Alice mused.

"Alice, Rose, really I don't need to go, I mean I already have my clothes that you bought me a few days ago. They aren't even a week old yet," she said in a pleading voice. "And besides today is Robert's and my day."

I glanced up at them and saw Rosalie rolling her eyes. "Katrina, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can choose."

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you guys," she sighed and kissed me before following them out the room.

I kissed her back and waved. "I love you, baby," I yelled after her.

"Love you too, babe," she called back. I heard the car speeding away as I sat there on the bed. What was I going to do for the next probably four hours? I sighed loudly and saw Emmett opening the door.

"Hey bro, what's up?," he asked me.

"Nothing Emmett, apparently, your wife took my wife to shop again for the third time this week," I replied, accusing him.

"Well, you know women," he shrugged as he answered.

"Ha, yeah," I replied and chuckled. "Where's Jasper?"

"Downstairs, eating."

Emmett was my older brother, he was twenty-four years old, only two years older than I am. He was much bigger than I was, his physical looks anyways. And he was much taller than I was also. He had black hair, it was curly and very short. Emmett was very easy going kind of like Alice. He always cracks jokes about almost everything he can find.

Jasper was different, he was always calm and serene. Alice and him definitely fit together like how Katrina and I had fit together.

It was silly to miss her when she was just gone for five minutes but I did miss her, a lot.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted my brother while walking down the stairs.

"Hey," he answered simply and then returned to eating his sandwich. "The girls are gone." He chuckled and I nodded.

"Yeah, again, for the third time this week, to shop," I commented and looked over to him and made my way to the fridge.

"Well, you know girls, they like to shop," he answered.

"Especially your Alice, Jasper," I said, slightly annoyed. "She's always taking my wife to shop with her even though she doesn't want to."

He shrugged and let out a quiet laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened the fridge to find something to eat.

"Hi, everyone," another voice rang out.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hey, the girls are gone again?," he guessed and looked around.

"Yeah, Alice took Katrina shopping again for the thousandth time this week," I answered and shook my head.

He laughed. "Ah, I see, well you know how Alice is."

"True," I replied as I grabbed an apple.

I heard his footsteps retreating to the living room. I walked in after him and sat down on the couch and started to munch on my apple.

"Where should we go since the girls are gone," Emmett started and looked at the T.V.

"I'm staying home you guys can go if you want," I answered and kept on eating my apple. Jasper looked over at me his face full of amusement. "What?"

"You never want to go anywhere, Robert," he answered and laughed.

"Well, its not my fault Emmett has bad ideas on where to go when the girls are gone shopping," I said again, taking a glance over at my older brother. He narrowed his eyes at me and glared at me.

"My ideas aren't half bad you know," he retorted.

"Sure, Emmett," I played along. "You can all go and I'll stay home because I'm waiting for my wife."

"Rob, come on," Edward urged me. "Let's go out for a drink or something. Just for a few minutes. The girls aren't going to be back for four more hours. You've been sitting at home since last week."

"It's not that bad staying home you know," I started and looked at him. "I can just stay here and wait for her. You guys should too.

They all laughed at the same time. "No thanks," Edward answered. "I'm good with whatever Emmett's got in mind actually."

"Are you serious, Edward?" I asked him and looked over at his face.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered. "Let's just get a drink or two, we'll be home before they do and we don't have to stay home and wait four hours for them."

"But I'm absolutely fine with staying home," I trailed off.

"We're going to drag you if we have to," Emmett threatened and flexed his arms.

I laughed at him and nod my head and threw the apple core over to the trash and smiled in satisfaction as it hit the bottom of the can with a "clunk." "Nope, not going," I said again, clarifying myself.

Emmett cleared his throat to me make look over at him. He glanced over at Edward and nodded. "Grab him," Emmett ordered Jasper and Edward.

"Wait, wait," I held my hands up. "I'll go, I'll go, geez guys." I quickly got up and followed them out to Emmett's jeep and got in.

Maybe this will be fun.


End file.
